1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the communications industry and, more particularly, to mobile wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to efficiently communicate between remotely located devices is a significant need that has emerged exponentially with the advent of networked communications, such as the Internet. Many technologies have developed to facilitate the communication between remotely located devices such as two-way communication, cellular technologies and Bluetooth® wireless technology.
Bluetooth® wireless technology is set to revolutionize personal connectivity by providing freedom from wired connections. Bluetooth® is a specification for a small form-factor, low-cost radio solution providing links between mobile computers, mobile phones and other portable and handheld devices.
Bluetooth® wireless technology is an international, open standard for allowing intelligent devices to communicate with each other through wireless, short-range communications. This technology allows any sort of Bluetooth® compliant device—from computers and cell phones to keyboards and headphones—to make its own connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user. Bluetooth® is currently incorporated into numerous commercial products including laptops, PDAs, cell phones, and printers. However, there appears to be a need in the field to incorporate Bluetooth® wireless technology into jewelry.
If people could communicate through their jewelry, they would have an advanced manner in which to further convey their love and devotion to each other. Not only does the jewelry have symbolic significance, it could also be considered a tangible method of conveying an impalpable feeling. Such a system where people could communicate through their jewelry would allow couples, family members, and the like to feel more personally connected to each other while physically located distances apart.
The instant invention relates to interactive communication device, wherein the device is in communication with a second remotely located device, preferably through the use of high-speed wireless technology such as Bluetooth™.
In summary, investigation of these disclosed devices illustrates that presently, there is no single device known in the art or combination thereof that meets the requirements of an interactive communication device.